After a medical puncture needle is used, it is recapped for protecting the pointed tip of the needle. There is a recognized problem in that medical personnel are accidentally injured during this operation, which can result in infection with AIDS, hepatitis, and so on. Various measures have been taken to solve this problem so far, and for a winged needle, for example, technologies to dispose a protector slidably on the tube (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2673682) or to connect a needle cannula supporting portion and a protector by a flexible connecting portion and bend the connecting portion to cover the protector on the needle cannula after use (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2813886) have been developed.
On the other hand, in case of a winged needle to be used for hemodialysis, a clamp for temporarily blocking a flow path in a tube is disposed on the tube in order to prevent blood from blowing out at the time of connection of the blood circuit, for example.
Therefore, in the case of a winged needle to be used for hemodialysis, two members, that is, a protector and a clamp are necessary for preventing accidental pricking and blow-out of blood, which disadvantageously results in an increase in cost and complex operations for medical personnel.
The present invention is intended to solve the above-described problems, and the object of the present invention is to provide a member having a function as a protector and a function as a clamp, that is, a clamp for a winged needle with which is not necessary to perform a recapping operation.